A Broken Trust
by Lux Amour
Summary: Will reflects on his relationship with Elizabeth after Dead Man's Chest. Rated for language.


Title: A Broken Trust

Author: Lux Amour

Rated for language.

Will sat table and held his drink. He couldn't get the image out of his mind. Her beautiful, lush lips kissing him. HIM of ALL PEOPLE. Looking back on it, he couldn't deny their flirtation. Sure, Jack has initiated it, but had Elizabeth stopped him?

Only while she knew he was looking.

Did she honestly think he didn't see what she did behind his back? Did she think he didn't notice the crew snickering when he walked by?

Jack.

Why did he put so much trust in this man to have it all blown away. Will tipped back his drink. It didn't even burn going down anymore. He motioned for the barman to refill his cup. He wasn't much of a drinker. Hell, he thought Elizabeth could probably out-drink him.

Fuck Elizabeth. And fuck Jack.

She betrayed him. He poured out his soul to her, loved her more than anything, and this is what she did to him. They were supposed to be married for God's sake, and she pulls something like this.

How could he have been so stupid? When she chose him over the Commodore, it had been the happiest day of his life, even though it had ruined Norrington's. Now he knew the feeling. That horrible hole in the pit of your stomach. The dull aching of your heart when ever you think about her, which is all the time because you can't think of anything else. He felt as if he were going to vomit. The bile started to rise in his throat and he ran outside.

After his stomach settled and he had sobered up just a little, he started to walk along the deck. He saw the ship he was supposed to set sail on tomorrow, along with Elizabeth, Mr. Gibbs, Barbossa, Marty, Cotton, and the rest of the crew. He didn't know how he was going to survive it. Being stuck on a ship with her for God only knows how long in search of the man who ruined his life, as well as so many others.

Why did he feel as if he had to rescue Jack, when all Jack did was stab people in the back for his own sake? The man had no sense of loyalty, morals, or friendship. All he did was use people. And when he was done, he'd throw them away. And what did he want from Elizabeth anyway? Oh yeah, what every man wants. Sex of course. He didn't have enough brain cells left to weasel his way out of problems AND have any other kind of relationship with a woman besides a physical one.

Doesn't Elizabeth want a man who would die for her? She can't expect Jack to feel like that. And Will already almost had died for her before, more than once. He will admit he was ready for that wedding night. She was such a tease. And she was just as ready as he was.

He didn't know if he could ever love another woman again. He had given all he had for Elizabeth and this is what he gets in return.

He started to walk out along the deck. He had nothing left. He started at his reflection in the water. God, what a mess. He hadn't bathed or changed his clothes in days. He still had that wicked stench from the Flying Dutchman soaked into his body. He hated what he saw in that reflection.

He could end it all right here. He could walk into the sea and never return. No one would know what happened to him. Would they even miss him, would they give a damn? No. No one would miss the naïve wannabe hero, who always tried to save the day and fucked up again and again. They could manage on their own.

He tore off the ribbon from his wrist. It had once been Elizabeth's, once held her scent and happy memories they shared. Now all it held was emptiness. Fuck the ribbon. And fuck her.

Fuck them all.

He slowly climbed aboard the ship that they were supposed to depart on tomorrow. He climbed to the crow's nest, and then lifted himself up on the ledge. He didn't know how long it would hold, nor did he care. It didn't have to be long. The last image in his head was the one of Elizabeth in her wedding gown. With one swift movement he fell backwards from his high perch and fell backwards into the dark depths of the sea.


End file.
